A Rant To Remember
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: OneShot:Seto has tried his best to hold his tongue, but today was not his day and Joey was going to get it. It was about time someone told Joey the truth, the REAL truth. Dedicated to anyone whose ever hated Joey and to the brave souls that still love him


_A Rant To Remember_

The ability to hold one's tongue is an ability indeed. Everyone would like to have their opinions heard, but there are certain things that cannot be said. People have always thrown around the phrase, "freedom of speech," but everyone knows that there isn't always freedom. As a billionaire of a very large and successful company, Seto Kaiba knew that being able to hold back his many opinions was a necessary skill for the business world he lived in, considering he had a name and title to uphold. But this day would be different.

That day was a wonderful day indeed; the sun was up high in the sky, bringing warmth to all of the Domino City duelers that morning, as well as a nice cool breeze to keep it from being too hot. It would've been a perfect day, if only it hadn't been a Monday.

Seto walked into class with, already, a frighteningly low tolerance that morning. His employees were demanding more pay for less work, Isono had misplaced one of his very important documents, and to make matters worse, Mokuba had just clashed with him right before the boy had been dropped off for school. Matters relating to work were never a pleasant thing to deal with, but when things weren't going well between him and his brother, Seto felt downright terrible. Having to go to school that day was the last thing he needed to feel better about anything.

Then there was Joey Wheeler. The village idiot, the class clown, the prime example of an underdog. Not only that, but Yugi Muto's number one fan. Joey was annoying in every aspect. Even the tiniest of things that he did would annoy Seto to no end. But Seto had learned to control his emotions and anger levels, remaining civil (mostly) to Joey all the same through-out the day. Somehow, Seto knew he simply wouldn't have the patience that day to handle him.

Seto walked over to his seat, and found that a back pack had already been placed there. Seto eyed the back pack for a very long time, and yet the back pack remained in HIS seat. It was almost funny, Seto thought to himself, for whomever had placed their back pack in the seat that had been claimed by Seto Kaiba for almost three months was most certainly going to retrieve a fair beating.

The bell rang, and the back pack had not been moved. Just as the teacher was about to close the door and begin class, a student pushed open the door and ran in.

"Sorry Ms. Watson!" Joey called back, running over to his seat. He rushed by Seto, placed his back pack out of the seat and on the ground before sitting himself. Seto remained in the spot he had been standing in for nearly twenty minutes now, and was prepared to stand there for another twenty minutes more. Joey didn't seem to have noticed that Seto was standing there.

"Wheeler," Seto had said in his death voice, "I believe you are sitting in my seat." Joey looked up, showing no sign of consideration of what Seto was standing there for.

"It's not your seat anymore, Ms. Watson moved us," Joey said with a slight bit of attitude in his voice. Seto took in a deep breath and narrowed his eyes.

"I said, Wheeler, that you are sitting in my seat. Get out." Joey glared at Seto, then shook his head.

"I told you already. Ms. Watson moved us, you don't sit here anymore. Go sit wherever you're supposed to." The whole class was quiet, staring at both of them. Even the teacher had frozen up in front of the class, watching the event unfold before her very eyes.

"I would like to sit in my seat. It is a good seat, and it fits me quite well. So you can get out of it now or else." Joey crossed his arms and challenged him with his eyes.

"Or else what?" Seto's eyes closed for a moment before a low chuckle emerged from his throat. The whole classroom was deadly silent, no one dared try to speak as they watched the battle about to spark flames and burn with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Psh-That's what I thought, Kaiba," Joey stated, "Everyone knows you're just a whimp with a big company to back you up. The only reason you're such a jerk all the time is because you want to cover up the fact that you're a selfish whimp who lost his championship title to someone not poorer than you." Seto grinned, dropping his brief case to the ground, which created a loud sound after hitting the ground and caused everyone to jump.

"Oh Wheeler… this was the wrong day to try this on me." Seto slammed his hands down on the desk and flipped the desk on it's side, throwing Joey out of it. Joey was about to get up, when he felt his collar being pulled up and Seto held him up in the air with fire burning within his eyes. "I'm going to tell you something I've been meaning to tell you for a very, VERY long time, Wheeler."

"What? You going to make some big shot threat like you always do and then run off to hide behind your goons?" Seto shook his head.

"Nope, I'm going to tell you the truth." Joey raised one eyebrow. "Joey Wheeler, you have to be THEE worst duelist I have ever seen in my life. You're a simply the most down right, inexperienced, unbelievable underdog I have ever had the displeasure of having to deal with for the past two years of my life. Your strategies suck, your cards suck, and the only reason you win any duels, or get into any tournament of any kind, is because of dumb luck or because of something Yugi told you." Seto's eyes glanced at Yugi for a brief moment before continuing.

"As if that was bad enough, you still somehow seem to have this fantasy idea in your head that you're a good duelist. Not only that, but you think you're a better duelist than me. Which is laughable, if I do say so myself, considering every time you ever challenged me to a duel you were the one who would get his ass served to him on a silver platter by yours truly." The class remained silently. Some were chuckling, others had their eyes closed, afraid that Seto was going to start beating the snot out of Joey soon.

"As if Kaiba, we all know dat-" Seto placed his hand on Joey's mouth.

"Oh no, no. I haven't even BEGUN to tell you EXACTLY how much you suck," Seto stated before removing his hand, "Time and time again, I would thrash you, and still you believed that you were better than me. I mean, my God, your friends know better than to try and duel me. They know that if Yugi didn't exist, or was merely dead, **I** would be the best duelist on the planet, period. There's just something that doesn't click in your tiny pea sized brain, does it?

"Which leads me to my next point; you're best friends with Yugi Muto. The best duelist there is, one of the very few people that's actually beaten me at Duel Monsters. And you're his best friend. Most would say that's sweet, but I say; how in the hell do you even put up with that? I mean you suck so terribly at duel monsters, and then your best friend is Yugi Muto? How can you even sleep at night knowing there's someone close to you that's simply better than you in every single way?" Joey opened his mouth to protest, but Seto wouldn't let him speak.

"There's just so much that Yugi has going for him that you will simply never have. I have to admit, Yugi maybe short, but he's definitely a lot more going on in appearance department, considering what you look like on a day to day basis. Have you even heard of a hair cut? Oh, I'm sorry, you're probably too stupid to even realize you can get hair cuts in the twenty first century."

"Actually, I do think my hair is-" Seto smacked Joey across the face.

"I didn't say I was done, Wheeler. You started this, and now I'm going to finish it for good," Seto said, hushing Joey once more, "With all these things at hand, you have to wonder why you exist. Which, I must say, is a question that comes to mind a lot for me when I'm occasionally thinking about the meaning of life. It's said that we all have a purpose, but you… I really come to a blank when I try to think of why someone as idiotic and annoying as you exists.

"I truly don't understand why any sort of higher power or speck would decide to create a Joey Wheeler in any universe. Maybe you were created because you serve TO suck so much that it makes the rest of us feel better or I don't know what. I simply can't get past the fact that you are simply one of those characters that needs to die a very painful death for all of our amusement. You truly do. There are some people out there who are suffering and deserve a good laugh once and a while.

"Not to mention your signature monster is the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Come on, my brother could probably find a better signature card than that if he played the game. Just the fact that you carry that thing around in your deck is laughable. Actually, most everything about you is laughable; it's obvious to me that you weren't really thought through when someone created you.

"Oh yeah, and one last thing. We live in JAPAN, correct? So tell me why in the hell you have a Brooklyn accent? Do you think its funny? Are you trying to be cool? Everyone else here has a normal accent, and then there's you. Are you trying to make a mockery of the Japanese race? No wonder your father's a drunk, I'd drink myself to death if I had a no good son like you!" Seto paused, taking in a deep breath. There were other things that came to mind that he could use to throw at Joey, but for the most part, he was pretty sure he was finished. Holding out his arms, he released Joey from his hands and dropped him to the floor.

Joey sat there for a moment, trying to compute all that had just been said to him. Joey slowly looked up at Seto, whom was standing above him, waiting for an answer. Instead, Joey got up quickly, grabbing his back pack.

"…Okay, here's your seat Kaiba. Sorry." Joey snuck away to an empty seat in the back of a classroom. The rest of the class was waiting to see what Seto was going to do.

"Would you care to sit down now, Mr. Kaiba?" Ms. Watson asked, feeling confident enough to take a risk. Seto bent down, grabbed his suit case and turned her way.

"Nope." Seto began walking right out of the room, "I have better things to do then hang around here." The entire classroom was speechless as they watched Seto walk right on out of the room. The attention then turned to Joey, and still it was quiet until one person starting laughing hysterically. Joey glared.

"Shut up, Tristan."

* * *

**A/N:** _Greetings my fellow readers and reviewers. I'm sure you're all wondering where this all came from. To tell you the truth, I'm really not sure myself. It all sort of sparked in my mind one evening when me and my friend were driving around and being cool(This friend of mine was Rena Redhead by the way, feel free to PM her like crazy) I don't know why, but I just kind of said "Dude, wouldn't it be funny if I wrote an entire fanfic about how much Seto hated Joey?" And she laughed and I decided her laughter was enough to make it real. A lot of this is my opinion, so please, I encourage you to use your freedom of speech and flame me all you want. It's been quite evident for many years now how much I hate Joey(by the way, Rena Redhead doesn't hate Joey. That's the plot twist everyone) Although I'm sure if Seto Kaiba were real, he would've agreed with me on every word. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
